


Baby It’s Cold Outside

by turnitup



Series: Seal Team Week 2021 [3]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnitup/pseuds/turnitup
Summary: It could be the plot of a heartwarming (R Rated) holiday Hallmark movie, if our protagonists weren’t both battle hardened Navy Seals.
Relationships: Scott Carter/Trent Sawyer
Series: Seal Team Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113044
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Baby It’s Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning ... this is pretty much 2000 words of gratuitous smut!

It’s always Metal who gets them into these situations.

It was _his_ suggestion to take their gods-blessed four day weekend up in the Mountains instead of hibernating in their apartment. It was _his_ suggestion to stay at some expensive as hell AirBnB near a ski resort that boasted sick slopes and bomb ass snow tubing. (If Trent was more honest with himself, he’d say he was more excited about the spa.) And it was _his_ suggestion that everything would go smoothly if he planned it all out alone.

(“You worry too much, babe,” he had smiled. And unfortunately, that smile is something that often persuades Trent to do dumb - occasionally illegal and usually insane - shit, no matter how surly he looks about it. “Let me take care of our us for once.”)

It’s not Trent’s fault that he can sometimes be Type A as fuck and appreciates a good Excel spreadsheet from time to time. It’s like… Drive. Focus. Battle. Or whatever they try to drill into you at BUD/S.

He sure wishes he had the ‘drive’ to drive them out of these dense woods right now and head back to VA beach.

But that was another one of Metal’s suggestions, him being Trent’s chauffeur for the weekend. Not like he doesn’t drive every time they were in anything with a motor together. But _he_ insisted. 

It’s been quiet in the car for a while. 

And not the comfortable kind. 

It started when Metal realized that he had booked the AirBnB for the _next_ weekend. When they were at the gates for the place.

It continued when they were forced to search out a seedy motel cabin situation for the night when the snow began falling so thickly they couldn’t see three feet in front of them. 

* * *

“Fuck…” Trent’s body trembled as it basked in the glowing warmth of the fire crackling hungrily in the fireplace nearby. By the time they had gotten everything inside and the fire going, the storm had hit in earnest. They’d be lucky to make it home by Monday, let alone tomorrow. Goodbye long weekend, hello impromptu survival training. 

“Fuck! Trent, I’m still cold.” 

“Well, you’re the one who insisted on this trip buttercup. Join the club. I’ve got zero sympathy.”

“Babe I’ve only ever led you astray, like, twice. That’s not even that bad.” Metal snarked back, wrapping the smaller man in his arms as he pulled another blanket off the sofa and draped it over their tangled bodies. Beginning to trail biting kisses up the side of Trent’s neck, Metal murmured softly, “How ‘bout I make it up to you.”

“Scott…” Trent’s voice was low, rough, and dripping with want. 

“Relax," he whispered as pulled them both down to the rug in front of the fire, pressing the softest of kisses to Trent’s shoulder. Trent followed Metal’s instruction as he closed his eyes and focused on his breathing - counting to three and breathing in, then counting to three and breathing out.

His breath hitched when Metal parted his legs and scooted closer. "Get these off," he ordered Trent as he tugged softly on Trent’s jeans, his hunger for contact with Trent’s skin evident as he watched his love struggle with his jeans before pushing them down his hips. They pooled at his ankles when Metal started to hum and stroke his hand across the blond’s strong thighs.

He couldn’t help but smirk to himself as his gaze landed on the growing bulge between Trent’s legs. "What do you want tonight? What do you want me to do with you?" Metal asked, positively purring as a dark look crossed Trent’s features momentarily. The sight of Metal on his knees before Trent was a sight that he had never become accustomed to, and the heat coiling in his stomach vouched for that as he swallowed loudly.

Metal continued planting kisses along Trent’s inner thighs, teasing him as he neared his hardening cock before he glided back down his thigh with a wicked smirk. He loved when Trent sat back and gazed at him with heavy-lidded eyes - with Metal he was pliant, and so uncharacteristically submissive. With Metal he wasn't the brusque, tetchy medic who could wield a med kit like a weapon and who needed to be tip-toed around. With Metal, he was just Trent, who succumbed to Metal’s every word with a glint in his eye and a smile on his lips.

As he curled his fingers into the elastic of Trent’s briefs, Metal met Trent’s hazy gaze, "Do you want me to fuck you later, handsome?" he sounded so uncharacteristically sweet, practically oozing innocence as Trent started to nod slowly and made a noise of affirmation as his index finger reached to softly stroke across Metal’s scruffy cheek.

Metal turned his head and nipped at the questing finger before he kissed Trent’s cock through the material, mouthing its tip as Trent’s hand came to rest on the nape of his neck.

His hips jerked involuntarily as Metal’s teeth scraped across the dampened material, pulling it down. 

"I always take care of you, don't I?" Metal asked before his tongue lapped at the underside of Trent’s cock. A noise akin to a whine burst from his throat, followed by a sharp gasp as Metal’s plump lips mouthed along his length. He had to restrain himself, to not get too ahead of himself as Metal’s tongue circled the head of his cock before he sunk down to the base, his nose brushing amongst course, wiry hair.

He repeated the action, except this time forced himself down Trent’s length for longer until he felt his eyes start to sting and the corners of his mouth become sore.

When he surfaced, Trent looked picture perfect with his pupils blown-wide and his cheeks flushed beautifully. Metal smiled at him, "Tell me what you want love." he urged as he guided Trent’s hand to his hair and his cock towards his mouth. Shamelessly he painted his lips with Trent’s precum, pulling an expletive from his love as he gazed up at him with his sinful, swollen and slick lips.

"Use that pretty tongue of yours," Trent’s voice sounded strained, strangled as Metal complied and brought his tongue up along a pulsing vein on Trent’s length. The touch of Metal’s tongue against him was feather-light as he gazed up, eager to catch his normally composed lover’s every reaction to his ministrations on his cock.

When his tongue dipped into the slit of Trent cock and traced through the gathering of precum, Trent bit back another wanton moan.

As Metal sat back on his heels and undid his belt purposely slowly, dragging it out of the loops of his jeans teasingly, a grin stretched across his face as he caught the hunger and the intensity behind Trent’s dark eyes. "Come here, baby, I want to put my cock in your beautiful mouth," Metal gestured towards his exposed cock as Trent pushed himself off of the floor, licking his lips before he took Metal into his mouth. Metal hissed as he felt Trent boldly scrape his teeth against his length, his eyes fluttering as Metal’s hands in his hair tightened before he started to lightly fuck into Trent’s irresistible mouth.

Metal prided himself on being a generous lay - and in his blowjob skills - but whenever Trent’s mouth was wrapped around his cock, he quickly realised that his skills just could not compare. 

As Trent moved his hand up and down Metal’s impressive length, he looked up at Metal with lust-filled eyes, "You're never afraid of fucking my mouth and taking what’s you want are you?" He asked teasingly and looked smug as Metal shrugged and agreed, "I'm never afraid, handsome."

He soon had Trent on his back with his eyes squeezed shut and his hands fisted in the sheets, drowning in pleasure.

Metal could easily spend hours watching Trent writhe and squirm in response to his touch.

There was nothing he loved more than taking care of Trent, gaining control of his senses, setting him alight before he cooled him down with tender, cooling kisses.

"Are you going to come for me handsome? Are you going to let go for me? I promise it will be worth it. Come for me” he purred as he stretched out his tongue and tapped Trent’s cock against the wet muscle. When he engulfed Trent’s length in wet heat one last time, Trent cried out as the searing heat in the pit of his stomach dissipated into something more intense. He whined as Metal was unrelenting, cheeks hollowing as he sucked him dry and to the point of oversensitivity, "Please, S-Scott," he whimpered as his stomach muscles convulsed, his back arching off of the bed before Metal finally pulled off.

He opened his mouth to show Trent his spend, and Trent watched him with an enthralled look as Metal swallowed and licked his lips, collecting the remnants.

Their lips met in a lazy kiss, their tongues brushing against one another smoothly. Trent felt fuzzy and blissful as he tasted himself on Metal's tongue.

Metal let Trent relax into the kiss for only moments before flipping him onto his front. He stroked a hand soothingly down his backs and across the flesh of Trent’s ass before he landed a playful smack on one of his cheeks. Trent startled, and Metal smothered a laugh against the skin on the curve of his ass before he started planting soft, gentle kisses over both cheeks.

His eyes fell shut, and he mewled, in complete and utter relaxation as Metal’s strong, capable hands kneaded the flesh of his ass before a slicked up finger circled his entrance teasingly.

As Metal slowly pushed past his puckered hole, Trent’s instant response was to groan and look back at Metal who was smirking as he hooked his finger inside of Trent, just how he always did, and watched in awe as Trent’s eyes fluttered. As Metal moved him up onto his forearms, wetting his lips, he buried his face between Trent’s cheeks. Trent couldn’t contain himself, moving his hips back against Metal’s face, moaning in anticipation as he felt hands part his cheeks before saliva dripped onto his entrance.

The first firm lick sent Trent to a familiar place in his mind, where everything was blinded by white light. He jerked when Metal did it again, gripping onto the blankets for dear life when a tongue pushed past his entrance and drew from Trent a low, guttural growl. "Fucking _hell_ , Scott," he groaned, his voice so deep and stirring something inside of Metal.

He thrust the point of his tongue in and out of Trent slowly, and Trent followed each thrust with a moan, circling his hips slightly, eager for as much friction as he could get. As Metal hummed between licks, a wounded noise escaped Trent as he felt the vibrations against his sensitive skin. Metal’s fingers were digging so hard into the flesh of his ass that Trent was convinced of him having fingertip-shaped bruises blossoming across his skin the morning after. And enduring the teasing chirps of his brothers would be worth it. 

Metal could sense Trent’s patience wearing thin. As his deep groans became high breathy whines, as his breathing became heavier and as he rolled his hips with fervour. He teased Trent by circling his tongue around his hole, just shy of pressing in when Trent gasped, "I need you _now_ , Scott, fuck me." He sounded so needy and desperate. He looked throughly debauched as he flipped himself over to watch Metal tear open a condom wrapper and slick himself up.

Trent felt fluid, boneless and blissed-out as he watched Metal’s hand stroke along his length before he lifted Trent’s legs up to rest on his thighs and lined himself up with Trent’s entrance.

When Metal buried his cock in Trent, Trent saw stars, his back arching off of the bed as Metal bowed forward to pepper soft kisses across his chest.

His tongue flicked and teased his nipple before he sucked on the bud, making Trent quiver. He had to force air into his lungs when Metal started to fuck into him, pulling all the way out and driving back into him with enough force to make Trent’s toes curl and eyes roll. Metal’s annoying capability to drive Trent to the point of intense, overwhelming pleasure never ceased to amaze Trent, particularly as his hands grasped Trent’s narrow hips, holding him still as he fucked into him vigorously.

Trent cried out as Metal’s cock moved against the sensitive bundle of nerves within him. He dropped down to cage Trent in, holding himself up by his forearms as Trent’s arms wrapped around Metal when he fucked him steadily, switching up his rhythm from driving in and out to circling inside of him. Trent was whining, whimpering, his hair sticking to his forehead as a mixture of curses slipped from his mouth.

When they switched positions, with Trent straddling Metal’s hips, Trent was staring unseeing at Metal’s chest. Metal’s hand roamed across his chest, a small smile playing on his lips as Trent took a deep breath in, "I need a moment." Metal couldn’t help but snicker. Tremt looked fucked out of his mind, like he was about to slip into a deep sleep at any moment.

But then he was rising up and sinking down onto Metal’s cock, with his teeth digging into his bottom lip, gazing down at his love as his cock stretched him open.

When Metal’s hands came to rest on Trent’s hips and he shifted ever-so-slightly up onto the pillows, a shuddering sigh sounded from Metal as Trent started to roll his hips.

They kissed, open-mouthed and hungrily as Trent’s arms encircled Metal’s neck.

The sensation was maddening when Metal’s hand squeezed the head of Trent’s cock, pulling from him a strangled whine. He became pliable under Trent, allowing him to do as he wished as Trent slammed his hips down, obscene noises of wetness and the slap of skin against skin bouncing off of the walls as Trent’s cries become more frequent, more needy, more desperate.

He could tell Trent was close, by his erratic hips and fingertips digging brutally into Metal’s shoulders.

With Metal’s hands on Trent’s ass guided his movements, Trent was soon falling apart.

"Scott," he whimpered, hiding his face in the crook of Metal’s neck.

"Yes, baby, _yes_ ," Metal panted, intent on watching Trent succumb to pure, unadulterated pleasure.

He tried as best as he could to fuck up into Trent, which ended up being what drove Trent to the brink.

He bit down on Trent’s clavicle, scraping his fingernails down Trent’s back, making red splotchy lines that quickly dissipated as Trent stilled on top of him. Needy cries poured from him as Metal fucked towards his own climax, "I'm yours baby, oh _god_ , fuck me," Trent whimpered, his thighs trembling as he came untouched with thick spurts of cum coating Metal’s stomach.

Metal groaned as he felt Trent clench around his cock. His grip tightening as his cock began to pulse inside of his love. 

Feeling more fucked-out than he could ever remember, Trent slumped against Metal with his limbs feeling fluid and shaky. He smiled sleepily as he tucked his head underneath the larger mans chin.

When his brain started working again, Trent lifted his head to gaze at Metal, "Thank you," he chuckled as Metal puckered his lips, silently asking for a kiss which Trent was happy to give him. Trent made a face as his hand brushed amongst his cooling cum on Metal’s stomach and Metal outright laughed at him.

After Metal pulled out and disposed of the condom, the pair dozed together in front of the fire. Trent’s back was resting against Metal’s front when he asked, "So, only led me astray twice babe? Will the next time have the same happy ending?” 

“Just gonna have to wait and see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Seal Team Week 2021 | Tuesday: “I’ve only led you astray, like, twice. That’s not even that bad!”
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
